Faralnin Faelcree
Faralnin Faelcree was the Druid-King of the elf kingdom of Faellyen, a founding member of the Keepers of the Hidden Grove, and the famed slayer of the Black Sovereign. A proud wild elf of Haellyen, an enigmatic outsider to the aristocracy of Teillyen, and an aloof guardian of the natural realm, Faralnin did not always have the love of his people, but he garnered much of their respect. After an encounter with a warped being he believed to be his own son, Faralnin spent the rest of his days ensuring the safety (and sanity) of his future heir, Fazumar, as well as preventing the dark destiny that awaited the world. Faralnin's untimely death at the hands of Azaialas would have a profound impact on the world around him, on the days and events that followed, and on the lives of the people he swore to protect. Biography biography here = Early Years of Rule Faralnin did not find himself in the good graces of the Teillyen nobility for very long. He would make decrees and changes that he never consulted with any of his advisers about, instead opting to glean his decisions from his meditations with the Speakers. When questioned about his reasoning he often replied, "It is the way it must be," and leave it at that. This answer often frustrated and irritated his noble subjects. For example, one of Faralnin's first acts as druid-king was to change Faellyen's banner symbol from a bird perched atop a weeping crown of branches to a more simple design. He found the previous symbol to be too bawdy and presumptuous. The staunch belief in the prophecy of the Crying Tree had been the downfall of the Rhossolaeses. It would not be the downfall of his. Elven aristocracy saw this act as disrespectful to the family that ruled Faellyen since the fall of the empire. But, as Faralnin would say, it was the way it must be. His faith, too, disquieted the people of Faellyen. The Rhossolaes family had been staunch believers in The Harmonious Way. Faralnin's druidic practices did not sit well with the Harmonious faithful. Many of them were uncomfortable with the idea of a "heathen savage from the Wyldwoods" leading the former land of the priest-kings. Marriage Perhaps Faralnin's most controversial act came in the selection of his bride. Despite the trepidation surrounding him, he found himself the most eligible bachelor in Teillyen soon after taking the throne. Nobles of every house would send gifts, promises of dowries, try to court him in their own way to make their daughter the queen. Sometimes even the girls themselves sought the newly crowned druid-king's side. The women who were not immediately turned off by his aloof and foreign nature were refused outright. Faralnin knew he had to marry, for what kind of legacy was he building if not for his progeny to uphold? Shortly after his coronation, he meditated on the subject and a clear vision was shown to him: a bird, pale and cold, perched in a similarly pale tree that wept blood, singing a song that no ears had ever heard before. Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Deceased Characters Category:Rulers Category:Clergy Category:Druids Category:Neutral Good